Si longue que soit une nuit d'hiver (le soleil la suit)
by Oceanna
Summary: AU inspiré par le jeu Frostpunk. Mei Changsu était arrivé à Liverpool comme un fantôme. Il était descendu du train, une lettre de la Royal Academy of Science dans ses bagages et le plan élaboré par le gouvernement pour survivre à l'Hiver grâce à des générateurs installé dans le grand nord et le plan d'évacuation pour Liverpool. Jingyan avait d'abord pensé qu'il était un intriguant.


_**A/N** : J'ai passé trop longtemps à contempler ce texte en ayant à la fois que rajouter des scènes serait l'étouffer et à la fois en sentant tous les personnages que je n'ai pas eu le temps de développer. N'hésitez pas à laisser un message me disant si vous avez aimé ! Cela me fera toujours plaisir et j'y réponds._

* * *

**Si longue que soit une nuit d'hiver (le soleil la suit)**

.

« C'est vous qui avez eu cette idée d'élection, n'est-ce pas ?, accuse Jingyan. »

Il est assez bien élevé pour ne pas laisser la porte du bureau claquer derrière lui. Mei Changsu relève lentement les yeux du dossier qu'il était en train de lire et le dévisage. Il n'a pas l'air surpris et Jingyan en serait presque déçu parce qu'il espérait une réaction plus visible. Mais non, l'homme en face de lui est un manipulateur, il tombe sous le sens qu'il soit également un bon acteur.

« L'élection est une idée de votre père, répond-il.

-Et qui s'est débrouillé pour la lui souffler ?, rétorque Jingyan.»

Son interlocuteur le dévisage en silence.

« Vous n'aimez pas cette idée, conclut-il après son examen.

-Je n'aime pas... La famille royale vient de quitter Londres vers l'Arctique, l'Empire n'existe plus et les températures baissent chaque jour. Les journaux qui publient encore annoncent des émeutes à cause de la faim dans les autres villes, et sans Meng et mes hommes, Liverpool aurait sombré dans le chaos. Prévoir une élection truquée pour une querelle de pouvoir est d'un cynisme sans nom, et je n'aime pas les fausses promesses que cela entraînera, parce que le peuple y croira !

-Je suis d'accord. »

Jingyan s'arrête, coupé dans son élan. Il s'attendait à des paroles lénifiantes ou à des mensonges : il connaît le langage politique pour l'obliger à se calmer. À la place, quelque chose semble avoir changé dans le visage de son interlocuteur, quelque chose d'un peu plus vrai que celui qu'il montre en voyant son père et ses frères. Mei Changsu a un geste de la main pour qu'il s'assoit et il obtempère en se demandant à quel point l'homme en face de lui avait prévu sa visite.

« Votre père a vu dans cette idée un moyen de régler la rivalité entre vos demi-frères, confirme-t-il ensuite. J'y vois la possibilité d'un troisième choix.

-Lequel ? Qui reste-t-il dans cette ville pour jouer à ce jeu, à part les deux fils de lord Xuan qui se la déchirent depuis des années ?

-Vous. »

La réponse a fusée. Jingyan croit d'abord avoir mal entendu, puis il s'attend à une chute, un mot d'esprit, mais le visage en face de lui reste lisse et sérieux. Un rire roule sur sa langue, amer.

« Allons ! Je suis le fils naturel de Lord Xuan et j'ai passé la majorité de ma carrière dans l'armée en Inde. Mon père a eu beau me reconnaître, tout le monde sait qu'il ne me porte guère dans son cœur. Qui dans cette ville me choisirait comme capitaine d'une expédition incertaine ? »

.

Lorsque Jingyan a enfin obtenu l'autorisation de revenir d'Inde avec ses hommes, conscient que c'était moins grâce à ses arguments que parce que la patrie avait décidé d'abandonner l'Empire à son sort – décision qui le laisse encore pensif et amer – il a trouvé Mei Changsu déjà entouré des faveurs de sa famille.

Il a posé des questions, bien sûr, à son propos. De ce que Jingyan a pu reconstruire, Mei Changsu était arrivé à Liverpool comme un fantôme. Il était descendu du train, une lettre de la Royal Academy of Science dans ses bagages, malingre et le visage parsemé de cicatrices de la petite vérole, un souvenir d'accent français dans la moitié de ses paroles. Il avait demandé à voir Lord Xuan et avait parlé avec lui du plan élaboré par le gouvernement pour survivre à l'Hiver grâce à des générateurs installé dans le grand nord et le plan d'évacuation pour Liverpool. Dans les wagons, plusieurs mois de provisions militaires sorties des entrepôts de Sa Majesté, et des spécialistes qui ont aussitôt contacté leurs pairs dans la ville.

Il a vu Mei Changsu de loin lors d'une réunions en train de parler à ses demis-frères et sa première conclusion le réduisit au rang d'intrigant de la même race que ceux qui avait réussi à organiser la mort de son frère, de Lin Xie et de Lin Shu.

Malgré leur alliance, la suite continue de lui donner raison. Le pire, c'est que Mei Changsu ne lui propose rien des manœuvres usuelles pour gagner des voix – ou plutôt, rien des arrangements cachés qui lui ont toujours donné la nausée. À la place il suggère : pourquoi n'iriez vous pas rendre visite à votre cousin Jingrui dans son journal, pourquoi n'accompagneriez-vous pas votre mère dans sa clinique pendant quelques jours, pourquoi ne rencontreriez-vous pas Cai Quan et Shen Zhui pour voir leurs idées sur l'évacuation et sur la nouvelle ville ?

Il rencontre Jingrui qui ne s'engage pas – probablement à cause de son père – mais qui semble heureux de le revoir. Il est avec Yujin qui semble bouillir d'idées de machines et de prototypes pour faire face au froid.

Il accompagne sa mère et se retrouve presque naturellement à être son infirmier. À plusieurs reprises, il surprend des regards scrutateurs dans sa direction, mais il se débrouille pour éviter de parler ouvertement de sa candidature.

Cai Quan et Shen Zhui l'accueillent d'abord avec la circonspection que deux socialistes peuvent avoir à l'égard d'un militaire du sang de Lord Xuan, mais ils finissent par avoir une conversation fascinante sur la ville et la manière de l'évacuer. Il en ressort avec une liste de propositions à implanter et avec l'impression que les deux hommes ont été convaincu qu'il ne les écoutait pas que par politesse.

« Nous avons parlé de vous à notre réunion, annonce Nihuang. On m'a fortement demandé de vous inviter la prochaine fois... Certaines sont déjà prêtes à vous passer à la question. »

Mei Changsu semble dissimuler un rire derrière son mouchoir et Jingyan avale sa salive. Nihuang sourit, et il retrouve brusquement sur son visage un écho de l'adolescente qu'elle a été. Fait-elle partie de ces gens qui grandissent avec l'adversité ? Il ne sait pas ce qu'il peut apporter à un groupe de suffragettes, mais il sait depuis longtemps qu'il est presque impossible d'échapper à Nihuang lorsqu'elle a décidé quelque chose. Mei Changsu doit prendre pitié de lui, puisqu'il finit par rediriger habilement la conversation vers les souvenirs de l'expédition scientifique que Nihuang avait accompagné au Groenland plusieurs années auparavant et ce qu'ils peuvent en tirer pour leur propre avenir.

.

Autour d'eux, le monde est en train de s'effondrer. L'absence de nouvelles les laisse seuls aux monde, malgré les rares réfugiés qui viennent des campagnes gelées. Il sait que Mei Changsu reçoit encore quelques télégrammes qui deviennent de plus en plus rare. Il sait aussi – il l'a vu par hasard sur son bureau – qu'il a répondu au dernier par l'ordre de le rejoindre dès que possible et de ne pas risquer leur vie. Étrange fragment de pitié pour un homme qui affirme que les temps ne prédisposent pas à la compassion et requièrent de penser en terme de plus grand nombre.

Au-delà de ses propres réserves, Jingyan doit reconnaître que Mei Changsu est brillant. Jingyan déteste toujours l'impression latente de n'être qu'une marionnette de quelqu'un qui a planifié l'évacuation et l'expédition bien avant son arrivée à Liverpool et qui a tissé sa toile en conséquence. Cependant, à sa grande surprise, il ne déteste pas aller le voir dans son bureau pour prévoir l'expédition et discuter des dernières événements qui se passent dans la ville.

Parfois, son visage se surimpose à celui de Shu et rappelle soudain de vieilles conversations qu'ils ont eu et Jingyan sent le sol se dérober sous ses pieds. Il a tenté de demander d'une manière détournée, simplement pour mettre fin à ces doutes et a reçu la réponse logique en retour. Comment Shu pourrait ressembler à Mei Changsu ? La plupart du temps, ils sont aussi éloignés l'un de l'autre que le feu et la glace, malgré quelques tics que doivent bien se partager des centaines de personnes.

.

L'embarquement se fait dans un silence de mort. Cela fait quatre mois qu'il a été nommé capitaine de l'expédition, et deux mois que son père est parti avec ses frères, sans doute finalement soulagé de n'avoir à sacrifier ni l'un, ni l'autre. Il a retardé le départ le plus longtemps possible pendant que Meng et ses hommes aillaient dans les villages environnant et suppliaient presque les survivants de les accompagner pour un nouveau départ.

Personne n'a eu de nouvelles des autres convois. C'était prévu, mais parfois, Jingyan se demande encore s'il ne s'agit pas d'un mensonge de la couronne, d'un appât pour limiter les émeutes et si les bateaux ont bien une chance d'arriver quelque part, s'il ne les conduit pas à leur mort – mais rester, c'est aussi mourir. Il a, dans un bureau qu'il ne reverra plus, les calculs sans cesse refaits des stocks qui restent dans la ville. Il ne sait pas comment ceux qui ne veulent pas partir les utiliseront. Malgré leur départ, ils n'en ont plus que pour six mois, au grand maximum, en excluant les rats, les vols ou les émeutes.

«Vous êtes là. L'embarquement des marchandises s'est bien passé, capitaine. »

Il se retourne au son de la voix de Zhanyin qui le rejoint contre la rambarde. Ensemble, ils regardent les derniers passagers monter, puis Meng. La passerelle se rétracte dans un grincement final, le ronronnement des moteurs devient un cri.

« Ce serait presque comme repartir en campagne, murmure son second. »

Jingyan hoche la tête. Il avait toujours imaginé que l'Angleterre était à l'abri de la violence qui rongeait le reste du monde qu'il avait connu – l'hiver l'a détrompé.

Le quai commence à s'éloigner, mais si lentement que le moment semble perdre son sens – il serait encore temps de sauter sur le quai, de décider de rester... Mais pourquoi ? Ils ont sauvé ce qu'ils pouvaient. Le reste n'est pas de leur ressort.

.

Le cuirassier est petit, les obligeant à vivre les uns sur les autres, et c'est grâce à cela qu'il a le temps de mieux observer Mei Changsu et surtout Fei Liu. Il avait déjà croisé l'adolescent en lui rendant visite, mais il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi et comment ces deux-là fonctionnaient.

Il les a plusieurs fois surpris avec Meng, Nihuang et son petit-frère, parfois Jingrui et Yujin, suffisamment pour arriver à la conclusion que Mei Changsu, possède, au fond de son être, la capacité de se soucier véritablement de quelqu'un.

Peut-être devrait-il ne pas être surpris, mais le Mei Changsu qu'il fréquente est aussi froid et lisse que de l'eau. Rien ne le surprend, rien ne l'émeut et il semble conserver ses émotions dans un recoin de son esprit inaccessible. Le Mei Changsu qui a élevé Fei Liu, cependant est différent : il possède une patience bienveillante qui ne failli jamais lorsqu'il s'agit d'expliquer ses leçons. Il a un rire moqueur au fond des yeux quand Fei Liu décide de provoquer n'importe qui au bras de fer – ou qu'il décide de prendre par surprise Nihuang ou Meng qui prennent ses embuscades comme autant de marques d'amitié. Jingyan surprend à plusieurs reprises son tuteur en train de pousser sur un coin de son assiette les dessert que préfèrent l'adolescent et faire semblant de ne pas remarquer quand il les lui vole – mais il l'arrête aussitôt quand il tente de faire la même chose dans les assiettes des autres. Il supporte sans rien dire la capacité de Fei Liu à l'enfouir sous des couvertures quand le même geste de la part de quiconque leur attirerait un refus poli, mais inébranlable.

Peut-être que Jingyan s'imagine des choses, mais la loyauté de Fei Liu et sa capacité à vouloir protéger son tuteur est sans faille, à l'image de celle qui unit Mei Changsu au reste de ses hommes et qui lui a assuré l'amitié de Nihuang et de Meng. Il se dit parfois qu'il aimerait rencontrer la personne qui se dessine avec eux, mais celui-ci lui échappe dans une distance révérencieuse qui signifie un refus. Il le regrette parfois, mais c'est peut-être une bonne chose, parce que Jingyan ferait bien trop confiance à l'homme qui apparaît face à l'adolescent.

.

La ville est vide.

Ils sont enfin arrivé, ils ont perdu la moitié du convoi à force de vent et de neige et de lenteur et la ville est vide. Pendant un instant, Jingyan chancelle, assommé par la réalité qui les attend. Il se tourne vers Mei Changsu, mais celui-ci est plié en deux par une quinte de toux inquiétante, qui le poursuit depuis qu'ils ont débarqué.

« On plante les tentes, ordonne-t-il dès qu'il recouvre ses esprits. Meng, demande à tes hommes de décharger le charbon et de le mettre dans le générateur. Ensuite, nous déchargerons les provisions... Ce soir, nous dormons au chaud ! »

C'est assez pour rasséréner en partie le groupe. Un peu plus loin, Mei Changsu murmure à Nie Dong :

« Allez vérifier l'état de la machinerie. Le générateur ne devrait pas être endommagé, mais on ne sait jamais ce qui a pu arriver. »

Le camp s'anime devant leurs yeux. Jingyan les regarde faire en serrant les dents, inquiet et en colère contre lui-même pour avoir cru à des promesses trop belles pour être vraies. La situation n'est pas encore catastrophique, mais il suffirait d'un rien pour la faire basculer.

« J'espère, dit-il à Mei Changsu, que vous ne nous avez pas entraîné à la mort. »

Pendant un instant, son conseiller a l'air blessé, mais l'expression disparaît si vite de son visage que Jingyan est certain de l'avoir rêvée.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais pris l'habitude d'être aussi injuste, réplique Nihuang. »

Elle le toise, le visage fermé et les yeux orageux. Il ne devrait pas être si surpris de sa colère.

« Nous ne savons pas ce qu'il s'est passé ici, mais nous ne sommes pas les premiers explorateurs à découvrir un camp vide à cause d'une catastrophe. Penses-tu vraiment que Changsu aurait dissimulé tout cela ? »

À côté d'elle, Mei Changsu garde les yeux baissés.

«Mademoiselle, murmure-t-il. »

Il reçoit en réponse un regard exaspéré, qu'elle tourne de nouveau vers Jingyan :

« Hé bien ? Tout ce temps passé avec tes soldats t'ont fait oublié comment t'excuser ?, insiste-t-elle. Changsu n'a-t-il pas déjà assez prouvé que tu pouvais lui faire confiance ? »

Jingyan contemple un instant l'homme qui refuse de les regarder tous les deux.

« Mademoiselle Mu, ce n'est pas ce qu'il était en train de dire. Notre survie est encore incertaine, et découvrir que tous les ouvriers qui devaient assurer le fonctionnement de base de la ville...

-Je suis désolé, le coupe Jingyan. C'était injuste de ma part. »

Il n'a jamais été bon pour faire ses excuses, mais il a au moins appris que se justifier les rend inefficaces. Il ne dit donc pas qu'il sait que Mei Changsu est un menteur et qu'il ne sait toujours pas à quel point il a planifié le temps après avoir atteint le générateur. Il ne dit pas non plus qu'il a connu les campagnes militaires qui s'embourbaient où la crainte de la mort et le désir de gloire ont donné des ordres inflexibles, des débordements de cruauté et une sorte de folie furieuse qui s'emparait des hommes, et que cette ville vide, cette expédition désespérée lui évoquent trop souvent les mêmes souvenirs pour qu'il ne soit pas méfiant.

« Capitaine !, les interrompt Zhanyin. Yan Que et son fils ont fini d'installer leur atelier et ils insistent pour savoir quelle est la priorité.

-Une balise, répond immédiatement Mei Changsu. Nous devons voir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur et envoyer des éclaireurs à la recherche des membres de notre convoi le plus tôt possible. »

Son second hésite, et Jingyan hoche la tête pour entériner la décision. Quand il se tourne de nouveau vers son conseiller, celui-ci le dévisage avec un regard indéchiffrable.

« Vous ne craignez pas un plan sournois ?, demande-t-il.

-Mes mots ont dépassé ma pensé, répond Jingyan plutôt que de s'excuser à nouveau. »

.

« Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre d'être vertueux en de telles circonstances, insiste Xia Jiang. Nous manquons de bras ! Et ce sera seulement le temps de nous installer, nous pourrons toujours amender la loi plus tard. »

Le conseil est la première vrai action qu'il a entrepris avec Mei Changsu. Lui y voyait un moyen de se rapprocher un peu mieux de leur ancien système politique et Mei Changsu y voyait un moyen de diluer la responsabilité de leurs choix. C'était un pari risqué, comme le prouve la demande de Xia Jiang pour qu'ils rétablissent le travail de tous les enfants. Son conseiller lui a répété de ne pas intervenir – un signe clair qu'il a prévu une mise en scène ou la manière dont cela se finirait. Il refuse d'écouter ses doutes qui murmurent que son conseiller veut peut-être lui forcer la main sur cette question.

« Mais que faites-vous de la confiance des personnes qui nous ont suivi ici ?, répond Cai Quan avec emportement. Que vont-ils penser si, quelques semaines après notre arrivée, nous commençons déjà à oublier les progrès que nous avons mis des années à obtenir ?

-Le progrès ne nous nourrit pas ! Nous manquons de chasseurs et nous manquons de ressources ! Il nous faut... »

Son début de tirade est interrompu par Zhanyin qui rentre dans la salle sans frapper :

« Capitaine ! Capitaine, les éclaireurs sont de retours avec des survivants de notre convoi ! »

Jingyan se lève. Il regarde directement Xia Jang et se demande une nouvelle fois pourquoi il a préféré partir avec lui plutôt qu'avec son père et ses frères.

« Il semblerait que la question de la main d'œuvre soit résolue, constate-t-il. »

Xia Jang secoue la tête :

« Elle se reposera, prédit-il. »

Et, parce que le point est à lui et qu'il refuse toujours de devenir le capitaine que veut créer Mei Changsu, Jingyan le regarde dans les yeux et promet :

« Elle ne se reposera pas. »

.

La première fois qu'il fait ce geste, il n'en a pas conscience. Il blâme sa mère et Nihuang pour sa distraction, parce que le mouvement lui est tellement familier qu'il ne s'est pas rendu compte qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.

Mais voilà, après des mois à voir Mei Changsu s'épuiser plus que raison pour que l'expédition soit un véritable succès, à le voir soudain se plier sous le coup de sa toux, à entendre son souffle rauque et sifflant dès qu'il passe trop de temps dans le froid, il a développé la même obsession que tout ses proches à vérifier que ses fourrures et ses écharpes sont bien nouées. C'est un passe-temps bien inutile, puisque Mei Changsu n'accepte ces gestes que de la part de son pupille – et encore, parce que l'adolescent est au moins aussi buté que son tuteur.

Dès qu'il a accepté de comprendre que la santé de son conseiller était plus fragile qu'il ne le lui laissait croire, il a posé la question au médecin qui accompagne Mei Changsu depuis le début. Il a reçu un regard sardonique en réponse :

« Je lui dit depuis des années d'éviter le froid et l'humidité, a grommelé le médecin. C'est un peu surfait maintenant. »

Jingyan a compati intérieurement, parce qu'il avait déjà compris que Mei Changsu était un patient terrible. La réponse a seulement servi à souligner à quel point il dépensait ses forces comme s'il devait s'assurer de préparer le maximum avant sa mort, tout en essayant de faire comme s'il avait toujours été sain de corps (comme s'il avait passé son adolescence à faire des courses à cheval dans la forêt avec Nihuang et lui, comme s'il avait écumé les club d'escrime et enchaîné les succès). Le mensonge se voit de plus en plus chaque jour et Jingyan commence à envisager l'impensable et à faire de son mieux pour l'obliger à rester au chaud et à se reposer.

C'est pour ça qu'il ne réfléchit pas quand il voit que le bouton du haut de sa veste est défait alors qu'ils sont à l'extérieur parce que Mei Changsu tient absolument à échapper à l'air étouffant de sa cabine, et qu'il se penche pour le rattacher. Et, presque par réflexe, parce que sa mère et Nihuang le font toujours, il tapote deux fois sur son torse avant de se rendre compte de son geste. Quand il relève la tête, au lieu de se retrouver face à un regard inquisiteur ou a des sourcils froncés, Mei Changsu semble retenir un fou-rire – l'expression est rare et illumine l'entièreté de son visage.

« Je ne vous aurai jamais imaginé rejoindre le rang des mères-poule, s'amuse-t-il. »

Et malgré leur situation incertaine, et une catastrophe qui ne tiendrait qu'à une panne technique où à un mauvais calcul, Jingyan se sent sourire :

« C'est rassurant de savoir que je peux encore vous surprendre. »

.

« Mais pourquoi ne pas les arrêter ?, insiste Meng. »

Sa colère est réconfortante et fait écho à celle qui bout dans les veines de Jingyan. Que les gens réagissent mal après le retour des éclaireurs de Nihuang qui ont annoncé que Nidhiver était tombée, ils s'y attendaient tous. Mais que quelqu'un utilise cette colère comme une arme politique... !

« Combien de personnes sont au courant des détails concernant votre frère ?, demande Mei Changsu au lieu de répondre à la question.

-Peu, répond aisément Jingyan.

-Au vu de la mise en scène, ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui est paniqué par notre isolement, mais quelqu'un qui espère vous voir tomber. Ambitieux et contre vous. Partant de là, la réponse est évidente.

-Xia Jiang, complète-t-il dans un soupir. Mais pourquoi ?

-C'est pour ça que nous ne pouvons pas l'arrêter, explique Mei Changsu. A-t-il un but en tête – et si oui, lequel ? Il doit continuer à jouer ses cartes sans savoir que nous sommes au... »

Il est interrompu par une quinte de toux et écarte avec une impatience polie les questions inquiètes de Meng. Jingyan secoue la tête quand il finit par reprendre son souffle.

« Nous devons faire plus que cela, réplique-t-il. Nous devons contrer ce qu'il est en train de préparer. Nous ne devons pas le laisser convaincre des gens de risquer leur vies pour des mensonges.

-Je sais. Avez-vous rencontré les deux pasteurs dont je vous avais parlé ? Qu'ont dit Cai Quan et Shen Zui ? Ils sont les mieux placés pour faire remonter les craintes des gens... Peut-être, pourriez-vous demander à votre mère de faire un peu plus de cette infusion qu'elle a distribué à votre anniversaire pour que les cuisines en proposent ? Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire avec la nourriture... Jingrui et Yujin auront peut-être d'autres idées. »

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il saisit la mine de plomb des mains de Jingyan pour commencer à faire une liste – et se fige un instant plus tard en prenant conscience de son geste. Jingyan est saisit par la familiarité de la scène, du geste et ce n'est plus Mei Changsu à côté de lui, mais Lin Shu. Il en a le souffle coupé – mais l'urgence de la situation le rattrape :

« Pensez-vous qu'il est arrivé à établir le contact avec la Nouvelle Londres ?, demande-t-il.

-Impossible. Il doit croire au contraire qu'elle est tombée et qu'il se sent acculé. »

Quand leur rencontre se finit, il y a assez à faire pour oublier sa frustration amère à entendre son frère être accusé de trahison sans aucun moyen de savoir la vérité. Il déteste y penser, surtout maintenant que l'Empire a sombré et avec lui, toutes les chances de découvrir des informations supplémentaires et d'accomplir le rêve distant d'obtenir un pardon royal. Non : il doit s'occuper des vivants, et surtout d'éviter que les personnes dont il a accepté de prendre la tête ne meurent pour le compte d'une lutte de le pouvoir.

.

Ils lui cachent quelque chose. L'urgence causée par Xia Jiang a permis à Mei Changsu et à sa mère de collaborer, et au milieu de leurs longues discussions quelque chose s'est passé, quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas. Ils ont parlé du père de Mei Changsu à Paris, d'une rencontre qui datait des études de sa mère, mais il sait que c'est autre chose.

Il ne comprend pas. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi ils ne parlent pas devant lui, il ne comprend pas pourquoi il est si persuadé qu'ils dissimulent quelque chose quand leurs réponses sont si raisonnables, si logiques.

Il a tenté d'aborder le sujet et de les prendre par défaut, mais ils ont toujours répondu à ses questions. Ils l'ont toujours regardé avec surprise et pitié, et il s'est toujours senti stupide d'espérer retrouver dans un homme qui ne lui ressemble en rien le souvenir de Lin Shu. Et pourtant, son esprit revient sur cette pensée comme s'il s'agissait d'une dent enflammée, malgré le soulagement de retrouver une ville unie.

C'est au moment où il est en train de chercher d'autres moyens de les faire parler que Mei Changsu tombe malade – autant à cause du froid que de l'épuisement et qu'il est obligé d'être transporté à l'infirmerie. Jingyan délègue ses tâches autant qu'il le peut, mais il se retrouve assailli de travail.

«Tout va bien ?, demande Nihuang après avoir rendu le rapport de ses explorations. »

Il la regarde longtemps et hésite. Il y a treize ans, leur amitié s'est effritée malgré eux, parce qu'ils ont voulu fuir Liverpool et leurs souvenirs, elle en suivant son père dans ses explorations et lui en rentrant dans l'armée. Ils n'ont jamais été capable de reformer leur complicité en l'absence de Shu, malgré quelques tentatives maladroites de chaque côté lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient.

Mais de tout ceux qui l'entourent, elle est la seule à pouvoir comprendre...

« As-tu jamais pensé que Mei Changsu puisse être Lin Shu ? »

Aussitôt que la question est posée, elle lui paraît stupide (et il entend des rires d'adolescents et la voix de Lin Shu qui s'exclame : « aussi bête et buté qu'un âne ! »). Il s'attend à un regard rempli de pitié, ou à un rire – il n'a jamais osé formuler cet espoir fou aussi clairement. Mais elle ne rit pas. Elle ne répond pas non plus et il s'oblige à continuer par :

« Oublie ce que je...

-Non, le coupe Nihuang. »

Elle hésite encore en regardant ses mains croisées sur ses genoux. Il comprend brusquement qu'elle est au courant du même secret et qu'elle a promis de ne rien dire. Pourtant, quand elle relève la tête, elle le regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je pense, dit-elle lentement, qu'il y a des intuitions qui viennent du cœur. Des choses dont on sait la vérité, même si notre raison nous crie qu'elles sont impossibles. Et le plus souvent... Elles sont vraies. »

Il met plusieurs secondes à entendre ce qu'elle dit vraiment. Sa gorge se serre d'émotion et il ne sait quelle émotion se loge dans son cœur – du soulagement, de la joie, mais aussi l'impression d'avoir été trahi.

« Tu savais ?, demande-t-il. »

Elle hoche la tête.

« Meng et ma mère... »

Une autre confirmation muette.

« Je suis le dernier à... Mais pourquoi ? »

C'est cette question qui lui fait le plus mal. Pourquoi ? Certes, à Liverpool, quand il s'agissait de préparer l'évacuation malgré les ambitions de ses frères, il pouvait comprendre que personne ne lui en parle. Mais là ! Loin du monde ! Alors qu'il est – alors qu'il est...

Il a détourné la tête et ne s'est pas rendu compte que Nihuang a contourné le bureau pour poser une main sur son épaule. Il sent à peine la pression de ses doigts au travers de toutes les couches de vêtements.

« Je pense, murmure-t-elle avec la même prudence, qu'au-delà de toutes les raisons qu'il peut s'inventer... Souviens-toi de Lin Shu ? Supporterait-il d'être... ce qu'il est ? »

Il avale sa salive avec difficulté. Jingyan n'a cessé de se demander pourquoi il voyait son meilleur ami dans un homme qui était tout son contraire en terme d'aptitude physiques et de caractère. Lin Shu ne supportait jamais d'arriver second, il s'était fait un devoir d'être aussi bon en athlétisme que dans les études à Eton, il haïssait tomber malade.

« Le jour où je l'ai découvert, reprend brusquement Nihuang, je l'ai à moitié déshabillé, dans l'espoir de retrouver son grain de beauté sur l'épaule dont il se plaignait tout le temps. Il a disparu sous une cicatrice. »

Il redresse la tête. Nihuang sourit avec dérision et quelques secondes plus tard, ils sont en train de rire ensemble.

.

Il ne s'attend pas à – c'est un combat. Il a rêvé du retour de Shu depuis treize ans. Il n'a cessé de fantasmer sa présence à ses côtés et maintenant qu'il sait, avec certitude, que c'est le cas...

Shu fuit. Il devine en partie pourquoi, maintenant qu'il en sait assez pour démêler le fil de ses demi-vérités, mais il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'avoir parfois envie de se frapper la tête contre les murs – la sienne, parce qu'il n'est pas certain que Shu ne finisse pas en danger à la moindre bourrasque. Il observe Nihuang avec d'autres yeux, maintenant, et voit comment elle parvient à ses fins à force d'obstination et d'émotion, en refusant de le laisser devenir Mei Changsu en face d'elle.

Le problème, c'est qu'il a construit au contraire une routine avec Mei Changsu depuis un an et qu'il est terriblement aisé de retrouver dans le flot du quotidien les marques de cette relation entre chef et subordonné au lieu de...

En désespoir de cause, Jingyan finit par fouiller dans ses affaires pour retrouver l'énorme rubis de mauvais goût qu'il a fait monter sur une chevalière lorsqu'il était en Inde, comme il le lui avait promis avant d'apprendre sa mort. Le lendemain, il le tend à Shu qui contemple la boîte avec surprise, puis son contenu, et se détourne en silence.

« Tu ne vas rien dire ?, insiste Jingyan. »

Sa voix, miraculeusement, ne traduit pas à quel point il veut retrouver l'écho de leur relation. Shu étire ses lèvres dans un sourire, referme la boîte et lance, par dessus son épaule.

« Tu me le devais. »

Et Jingyan se retrouve face à la frustration somme toute familière devant son incapacité à faire dévier Shu de la route qu'il s'est choisi.

.

Ils sont encore en train de mettre en forme les prochaines questions pour le conseil quand quelqu'un toque à la porte du bureau.

Nihuang rentre encore vêtue de ses fourrures épaisses d'éclaireur qui dissimulent son expression, pourtant, à la manière dont Shu se lève pour l'accueillir, Jingyan devine que quelques chose s'est mal passé. Il l'aide à ôter ses diverses couches sans un mot, avec une aisance qui souligne la familiarité de leurs gestes. Jingyan ne sait où poser les yeux quand ils sont ainsi, silencieux et intimes, tant il a l'impression d'être voyeur même si ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblent être gêné par sa présence. Enfin, Nihuang accepte de s'asseoir et de prendre une tasse d'infusion.

« Le dernier groupe de réfugiés, explique-t-elle après un long moment de silence. Nous avons compris comment ils ont survécu. Il y avait un ossuaire près de la falaise. »

Shu saisit ses mains et les presse entre les sienne. Jingyan chancelle un peu – il connaît les histoires, il n'a pas été dans l'armée sans entendre les discussions à base de : après une semaine sans provision, quel régiment refuserait de goûter à la chair humaine ?

« Nous reprendrons demain, décide-t-il finalement. Je vais... »

Il fait un geste vague en direction de la porte, parce qu'il n'a aucune idée d'où il peut aller se réfugier. Sa mère et les autres médecins sont toujours débordés devant les engelures et la malnutrition du dernier groupe de réfugiés et il a déjà fait le tour de tous les groupes de travailleurs – qu'ils ont nommés syndicat, ce qui a plus de pompe que de vérité.

« Oh – non, l'arrête Nihuang. Non, tu n'as pas besoin de... »

Elle a retiré ses mains de celle de Shu.

« Non, insiste-t-elle, racontez-moi plutôt ce qu'il se passe ici. J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose. »

.

« Le groupe est arrivé, annonce Zhanyin. Seuls les éclaireurs sont rentrés dans la ville. »

Jingyan abandonne immédiatement son travail pour se diriger vers l'entrée. La foule le laisse passer en silence, attentive. Il perçoit les murmures dans son dos.

« Alors ?

-Nous avons trouvé un groupe de quarante personnes, dont les trois quarts sont malades, explique le premier éclaireur. Froid, manque de nutriments en grande partie – mais assez pour remplir l'infirmerie. Et nous ne savons pas s'ils n'ont pas quelque chose de contagieux. »

Les murmures enflent dans son dos. Il sent la peur qui commence à agiter le groupe au mot contagion. Il pense aussi aux longues discussions entre sa mère et Nie Dong pour voir la manière dont elles pouvaient améliorer l'infirmerie grâce à leurs ressources.

« Laissez-les rentrer, ordonne-t-il. »

Il sent le choc de la foule et se tourne vers eux.

« Si notre générateur était tombé, lance-t-il en laissant porter sa voix comme devant son régiment, nous serions en train de prier pour qu'une ville nous accueille. Nous serions en train de prier pour que nos familles et nos amis puissent rentrer, même affaiblis et malades. Comment pouvons-nous faire un autre choix ? »

Ce n'est pas tout-à-fait une promesse, mais c'est assez pour les calmer pendant quelques heures.

« Allez à l'infirmerie pour les prévenir, demande-t-il à son second. Et allez chercher le conseil pour voir où nous pouvons construire encore de nouveaux logements. »

Zhanyin hoche la tête, mais avant de partir, il se rapproche et murmure :

« Les réfugiés ont dit qu'il y a d'autres groupes derrière eux. »

Jingyan hoche la tête. Ils sont dans une situation assez stable pour pouvoir continuer à accueillir des groupes, mais cela ne présage rien de bon.

.

Il retrouve Nie Dong avec les météorologues, Yujin et son père. Ils ont tous le visage sombre.

« Les réfugiés avaient raison, annonce-t-elle. Il y a bien une tempête à l'horizon. Entre la glace et le vent, ils prévoient une baisse des températures jamais atteinte, même dans les tests préparatoires. Je ne sais pas à quel point le générateur à pleine puissance pourra les pallier.

-Et ce n'est pas tout, continue Yujin. Le sol va complètement geler. Nous serons incapable de faire fonctionner les serres, et ce serait trop dangereux pour les chasseurs de sortir. »

Jingyan inspire longuement et se force à se souvenir de ses discussions avec Shu. Ils ont toujours envisagé – et craint – une tempête. Ils ont évoqué la possibilité devant le conseil pour qu'elle soit prise en compte dans leurs stocks et dans leurs choix. Ils se sont préparés à cette éventualité, même s'ils avaient espéré prendre contact avec la Nouvelle Londres avant.

« Combien de temps avons-nous ?, demande-t-il.

-Dix jours, répond Yan Que à la place de son fils. »

Il hoche la tête brusquement. C'est plus qu'il ne le craignait et moins qu'il ne l'espérait.

« Gardez cette nouvelle secrète le plus longtemps possible, ordonne-t-il. Ne mentez pas si on vous pose la question, mais la panique risque de mettre à mal nos préparatifs. »

Il sort dehors et prend la direction du bureau où Cai Quan et Shen Zhui se retrouvent. Il faut les prévenir. Il regarde brièvement en direction de l'appartement de Shu qui se remet d'une énième fièvre et décide de remettre à plus tard leur discussion. Il a plus urgent à faire.

.

« J'avais un plan, tu savais ? »

Shu regarde les derniers rapports des scientifiques étalés entre eux mais il ne les voit pas. Jingyan n'ose presque pas respirer, parce qu'il devine déjà qu'il parle du passé et que ces moments sont encore trop rare pour qu'il tente de les interrompre.

« Un plan pour prouver l'innocence de ton frère et de mon père. J'avais accumulé des témoignages, j'avais un réseau d'informateurs et j'avais une dizaine de scénario sur la manière d'obliger l'enquête à être rouverte et la manière dont je pouvais faire pression pour obtenir un pardon officiel. »

Jingyan avale sa salive et détourne les yeux.

« Je suis désolé, murmure son ami. »

Il a le souffle coupé. Shu ne s'excuse jamais, ou presque, même sous les habits de Mei Changsu. Et pourtant – il a la tête baissée comme s'il s'attendait à... Et évidemment, il prend son silence pour une condamnation, parce qu'il continue :

« Lorsque j'ai appris pour l'hiver j'ai accepté que ce plan devait passer après notre survie. Mais maintenant, tous les documents que j'ai rassemblé, tous les moyens que nous avions pour prouver leur innocence et leur permettre de rejoindre le caveau familial ont disparu avec Londres. »

Jingyan se lève. Shu raconte tout cela comme s'il s'agissait de faits neutres, comme si son discours était absolument divorcé de...

« Tu penses vraiment que je t'en veux pour cela ? »

Shu s'arrête, l'air surpris et Jingyan ne sait pas s'il veut le réconforter, crier ou rire. Comment un homme aussi brillant peut-il être aussi stupide ?

« Tu penses vraiment que travailler comme tu l'as fait pour t'assurer que nous restions en vie ne montre pas que... Tu penses que je n'ai pas vu que... »

Il s'arrête. Mei Changsu ne sait pas réagir quand le sujet devient trop émotionnel – et peut-être que Lin Shu ne le savait pas non plus, mais lui riait et dansait hors de ces conversations. Il inspire longuement. Sa mère a raison : c'est un bon moyen pour qu'il ait le temps de chercher ses mots.

« Même si j'étais en colère, dit-il, que veux-tu que je fasse ? Une pichenette et tu t'effondrerais. »

Il a le plaisir de voir Shu hésiter de nouveau puis secouer la tête, avec un sourire ironique :

« Si tu étais en colère, tu as une armée de gens prêts à défendre leur capitaine bien-aimé même sans en comprendre les causes.

-À qui la faute ?, rétorque-t-il soulagé et joyeux. »

.

Les derniers rapports sont arrivés : ils ont assez de provisions pour tenir deux semaines, assez de charbon pour que le générateur tienne neuf jours sans compter les trois automates qui s'activent dans les mines et qui sont indifférents au gel. Les dernières maisons ont été rénovées pour être encore mieux isolées du froid, et Nie Dong et ses collègues ont installés plusieurs systèmes de dérivation pour leur permettre de faire passer le générateur en sur-régime pendant une dizaine d'heures sans risquer qu'il n'explose ou ne s'arrête.

Enfin. L'impression d'urgence qui a poursuivi Jingyan depuis l'annonce de l'arrivée de la tempête se calme un peu et il a enfin le temps d'aller déranger sa mère à l'infirmerie. Elle l'accueille d'un sourire, tire les deux fauteuils rembourrés qu'on lui a offert près du feu et met de l'eau à chauffer. Ils attendent que la bouilloire siffle puis que le thé infuse en silence. Il faudrait peu de chose pour imaginer qu'ils sont toujours à Liverpool et qu'il vient seulement la voir en permission.

Mais ce serait une illusion. Il fait tourner la tasse délicatement entre ses doigts, laissant la chaleur pénétrer ses mains. Sa mère reste silencieuse, lui laissant le temps d'aborder le sujet qui le travaille. Il sait qu'elle a deviné qu'il y a un problème.

« Shu m'a dit qu'il refusait de passer à l'infirmerie pendant la tempête, explique-t-il enfin. Il... affirme que nous risquons de manquer de lit si la tempête dure trop longtemps et qu'il n'est pas assez malade pour prendre une place. »

Il serre la tasse entre ses doigts. Sa mère le regarde avec compassion. Elle boit une gorgée de thé, le regard lointain. Il comprend brusquement qu'elle pense à son père.

« Parfois, répond-elle finalement, le seul acte d'amour qui nous reste est de laisser faire. »

Il pose la tasse par terre parce qu'elle tremble entre ses doigts et ne voit pas sa mère se lever. Il perçoit seulement le moment où elle l'entoure de ses bras et amène sa tête sur son épaule.

« Oh, mon fils, chuchote-t-elle. »

.

La tempête est là depuis plusieurs jours. Il est impossible d'échapper au sifflement terrible du vent autour d'eux. Ils perdent de la chaleur de manière affolante mais toujours contrôlée, et la situation n'a pas encore atteint leur pires projections – même si cela ne saurait tarder.

Mais maintenant, devant la réalité des températures, l'isolation perpétuellement insuffisante, le vent qui s'infiltre de partout, il a peur. Dans son esprit, il entend la voix de Shu :

« Ne montre pas ta crainte. Le moment où ils comprennent que tu es aussi effrayé qu'eux, c'est le moment où ils paniqueront. Et s'ils paniquent, nous sommes tous condamnés. »

Mais Shu est dans la chambre, à l'étage, faible et fiévreux, juste assez conscient pour accepter d'avaler le bouillon préparé par sa mère qui lui en a laissé plusieurs litres en prévision. Il y a toujours quelqu'un à son chevet et ils se relaient pour dormir à côté de lui la nuit. Mais ils savent tous que si la température ne remonte pas bientôt, si les vents continuent de souffler un air glacial, les choses vont empirer. Ils savent tous que Shu a regardé les prévisions et n'a cessé de mentir en affirmant qu'il allait mieux.

Il s'interdit de monter à l'étage où il est installé trop souvent, conscient qu'il ne sert pas à grand-chose, sauf à s'assurer que les couvertures sont assez chaudes et que le feu est assez puissant. Malgré cela, il emprunte l'escalier au moins deux fois par jour, juste pour s'assurer qu'il est toujours en vie.

Cette fois, c'est Fei Liu qui vient le chercher et le tire dans l'escalier sans un mot, mais le visage figé dans une expression douloureuse et résolue. Il ne s'attend pas, quand il pousse la porte de la chambre, à entendre la voix de Nihuang :

« Ne me quitte pas, murmure-t-elle. Tu m'as déjà quitté pendant treize ans et tu m'as promis de ne pas le refaire. Tu m'as promis que dès que la température redeviendra clémente, tu allais m'accompagner dans nos explorations. »

Elle est en train de pleurer. Fei Liu a disparu sans un bruit dans les escaliers. Jingyan pense à la laisser seule, mais ce qu'elle dit est trop proche de ce qu'il pense lui-même pour qu'il... Il ouvre plus grand la porte et, sans un mot, se rapproche d'elle pour poser une main sur son épaule et fouille dans ses poches pour un mouchoir. Elle le prend avec un remerciement étouffé et ils restent ainsi, immobiles, jusqu'à ce que Meng et Fei Liu ne les relaient.

.

Son frère disait parfois que le bonheur ne dure pas, mais le malheur non plus.

Jingyan est certain que c'est sa première pensée lorsqu'il se réveille et qu'il réalise que le vent s'est tu, laissant la ville dans un silence irréel. À côté de lui, Shu a cessé de grelotter, même si sa respiration est toujours sifflante. Il se redresse sur un coude, et croise le regard de Nihuang.

« Nous avons survécu, murmure-t-elle. »

Ils descendent chercher le docteur pour qu'il leur confirme que Shu est en train de se rétablir et décident de marcher ensemble. Ils croisent d'autres habitants qui ont l'air aussi émerveillés de retrouver le soleil pâle et froid.

« Dites à tout le monde de ne pas aller travailler, finit par ordonner Jingyan quand il se fait arrêter pour la troisième fois avec la même question. Nous avons assez de vivres pour tenir deux jours de plus. »

Quand ils rentrent ensembles, c'est pour trouver Shu éveillé qui se fait nourrir par Fei Liu. Il se redresse un peu et commence par :

« Puisque la tempête est finie, il est temps de...

-De fêter ça, le coupe immédiatement Nihuang. Le capitaine ici présent a décrété qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de célébration et que personne ne travaillait. Madame Jing a promis de passer avec de la nourriture qu'elle a préparé elle-même, et Meng a apparemment des réserves d'alcool qu'il a tenue secrète depuis notre arrivée. »

Shu ouvre la bouche, sans doute pour protester, mais Nihuang a saisi sa main :

« Nous avons survécu, répète-t-elle plus doucement. Qu'est-ce qu'un jour de plus ou de moins ? »

Shu détourne les yeux. Jingyan avale sa salive sans rien dire, de nouveau persuadé que son ami était certain de mourir pendant la tempête.

Ce n'est pas le cas, se répète-t-il. Et, dans un écho aux mots de Nihuang : nous allons vivre.


End file.
